


虚空剧场

by VelvetGoldmine1027



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 西幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetGoldmine1027/pseuds/VelvetGoldmine1027
Summary: 戏剧体





	虚空剧场

空无一物的舞台，贴近地面低低地漂着白雾，钴蓝与墨绿自然交融的光线提供了可能的时间和场所：夜晚，僻静。然而在开始前，我们需要知道，这并非真实发生的对话，空旷和局促感并存的布置具有梦的非连续性，一切暗示着发生在意识层面的活动，一种抽象的心理活动的可视化表现。

（阿列克赛·卢岑·阿留斯上。）

阿列克赛：（对观众）邦纳·斐德罗死了，他希望抹去细节，让他的死、关于他死亡的流言像琥珀或珠母渗透继而裹住他的生命，对他的记忆像黑钻石，只在棱角溢出光亮。然而困惑——有如长久的晕眩，迫使我进入他，像一个他脑中的疑问，他心中的幽灵，开启曾被他关闭的门扉，重阅他的内心。我感觉到我在做一件可耻的事，这种意识却予我权力保留下记录，并且用他的眼向我自己的结局投去一瞥，因我与他必要先分离再汇合，因他成了必不可少的注脚，我则编写，或是掩盖。

（邦纳·斐德罗-特弥斯上。银白发鬈正如雾气般托举着他的头颅，思虑令这颗高昂的头显得沉重，变成他承戴的冠冕，他的双眼在光色衬托下褪去了剔透的蓝绿，隐没于浓厚的影子）

邦纳：（对观众）考利斯托。（阴郁而克制）考利斯托。当我用这个名字称呼你，让一切荒谬被扩大的隔阂感揪紧了我，在胸腔到咽喉之间某处淤积：情感便是自此升向呼吸，使嫌恶、忧愁、兴奋以及无以名之的混乱进入每次吐气，分散节奏和温度，急促或沉浊，而你对气息的察觉就像野兽对危险的灵敏。（逐渐快速）我厌弃你。我有理由且应当厌弃你，考利斯托。你是一只动物，一只栖于你自身皮囊下安眠的动物，你排列着细鳞的闪亮而轻薄的皮肤，你无知的壁垒，话语不过是拂过它表面的一阵微风，你在睡眠中恼怒地搔了搔痒，又蜷缩回你欲望的巢穴。（激烈）死寂之地！声音——叩问着灵魂、期待与另一个灵魂在皮肤之外相遇的声音，从不会在那里蔓生它的根系。（停滞）当我叫你的名字，考利斯托，只不过是追逐着自己的尾巴，尝试抓住那些在你的沉默里不断消失的词语。然而今晚我感到恐惧，因为我再次听到了我的声音，仿佛第一次或濒死，你看见了我，从锁链般的卷发中浮现出你的脸，你站着的样子显露出一幅静止的图景，无动于衷，像来自一个启示，那里藏匿着长久以来与我对视的无名之物，我梦中静静张开的天空，而你仿佛正要在那里醒来，我将听到你的回音。于是我转身逃离了。于是我闭上了眼睛，考利斯托，我闭上了眼睛。（轻声）….不，恰好…相反。

阿列克赛：（转向邦纳，和蔼地）我的朋友，你忧郁得像一束百合花。

邦纳：卢岑，假如两个人，拥有独立的意志，智慧和身为人的自觉不相上下，他们能否起码有一次坦诚相见，一丝不挂，剥光了赖以生存的成见、私利和谎言？

阿列克赛：（安抚地）我想可以期望。

邦纳：那么，假使有健全心智与情感的人面对一尊雕塑，一堵墙，一块没有面目却忠实反射出映像的镜子，他能否表露心迹，只为听到他自己空洞的回音？

阿列克赛：啊，看来这便是症结所在。

邦纳：他的行为与思考间隔着半透明的玻璃钟罩，传递出的是吸纳进的扭曲的复刻。有时他的举止像是发自明确目的，随后所有预计却都落空，因为那只是没有含义的模仿。

阿列克赛：无知与天真是从恶诞生的双胞胎。

邦纳：我尝试教导了他。或者说，控制他。你要怎样才能装满一只器皿？然而他吞食的胃口不知餍足，他一刻不停地吃人，人的动作、语言、神态，吞下，再吐出，再咽下，往空壳里填塞人的碎片，好让自己变成人。他的伪装侵蚀着我的精神，让灌输成为了强迫性的重复。（放松地，奇异的神采）但该结束了。我得到了我想要的。从这种折磨……

阿列克赛：“考利斯托”，欲望之窠。我见过他，一条徒具龙形的小东西，多软的皮，多弱的骨，那小小的窝巢，冒着腥热气的深坑，用来盛装你的托辞还嫌浅陋。你的肉体陷了进去，精神却握着缰绳：一位以残酷的乐趣进行支配的主人。

邦纳：你查明过他的身份，轻忽我的苦恼未免不够谨慎。

阿列克赛：这可说不好。他身上已得到勘验的仅是表象，其下深邃的秘密天然地抗拒解释，他令人惶惑的魔力比血肉混沌，他不操控这种能力反而为之所驱使，这也印证了那个“更高的”神秘的存在。我擅长钻掘故纸，对书页或碑石尚未揭示的玄奥却无从窥知。但我警示了你，告诉了你我能推测的部分。（加重语气）你本可以避免，免于受到——

邦纳：行啦。

（沉默）

邦纳：我做过一个梦。

阿列克赛：你经常做梦。这是神经衰弱的症状。

邦纳：是的，很多梦。我梦见丘陵和断崖，伸出地表的嶙峋秃石像龙尸指向天空的趾爪，絮状的灰云像龙展开的翼膜；我梦见蜂房般的洞窟，每个洼陷里挤着一千只眼睛；我梦见蓝色，绿色……

阿列克赛：你做梦太频繁了，别花那么多精力做梦吧。

邦纳：自从我与你的友谊疏远，它们就鲜少以形象造访我，而是形成某种氛围，即便在清醒时也萦绕脑际。但还有一个梦，我从未向你、向任何人提及。你，我，一些活着和死了的人，以及许多没有面孔没有形体的生灵，我们在无垠却锁着的厅堂里，怔忡而庞杂的寂静中，各自知道末日将临。透过数以百计的窗我们看见头上的穹顶撑开漆黑的口，没有一丝光亮，光明的巨环围着四周旋转，分不清是我们在上升，亦或天宇在沉降。人群里有争吵声，酣眠声，吃喝声，所有声响，如涓流汇入寂静，因为他们知道末日将临，一如往常。（走近）我无数次返回这个梦境，为了确定真实的边界，却发现醒着的世界不过是更荒唐的幻觉。（抚摸阿列克塞的脸）很多次，我在你的眼中醒来，你从我的眼睑上吻去梦的留痕，于是那也成了你的梦境。

阿列克赛：我的梦境。

邦纳：被隔离的错位感……

阿列克赛：……那荒凉的风景…

邦纳：（更近）正常之下的变异…

阿列克赛：孑然独立的恐怖……

邦纳：你看见了。

阿列克赛：（轻柔地）我看见。

邦纳：（低声）看吧，卢岑，（伸出手做了个抓取的动作）看这由色彩交相缠绕组成的球体，这个梦想着不朽的大幻影：鲜红是火、岩石与大地上如甜泉涌流的血，翠绿是风、山峦与抽束勃发的稚苗，金黄则是神洒落世间的智慧和辉耀；这圆球的内环镶嵌着一轮太阳，在它高悬天空时，它照亮了盲目，然而无节制的崇拜让偶得的恩惠成了必需的奴役。我们应当习惯黑暗的双眼注视它太久，眼眶已经干涸，眼珠已经萎缩。它的温暖繁衍了有灵智者的瘟疫，被它普照的此前空无一人，此后空无一人......

（他们凝望着同一处，那里没有任何事物。随着催眠咒语般的描述，着迷的神情从阿列克赛的脸上消退，渐渐转为从梦中醒转的战栗，终于变成彻底醒来的刺痛，不堪似地捉住那只抚摸他脸颊的手。）

阿列克赛：邦纳…！

（两人恢复先前的距离。沉默。）

邦纳：这就是我看到的。

（沉默）

阿列克赛：你行事总出人意料，深究个中缘由仍有规律可循，但那是危险的。对你，对每个人而言。

邦纳：譬如什么呢？

阿列克赛：新法。取缔元老院！你送了整个贵族体制一份特殊的赠别啊，亲王，让人不禁揣测是否有复杂得不可告人的意图。

邦纳：当然没有。狂热的小女孩认定这场针对奥罗纳女王的谋反是有心人蓄意策划，试想，政变一旦成功，女王退位，谁有资格、有能力平定局面？（讥讽地）是倒王派推举的傀儡，还是风气衰靡、活人所剩无几的元老院？答案很明显。保王党多不作为，但却是盘踞树根的毒蛇，王国腐烂的基底。他们看中玛尔戈的不稳定，反过来利用了这个威胁，以为掌握她便有了军队，便是间接拿捏着与女王交易的筹码，赢了这场豪赌。真是聪明过头了，却忽略了这份才智需得依傍实权。（更加讽刺地）诚然，哪边都不会对我交付信任，但也都相信我会为了一己之利左右兼顾，从而保障他们有时间争取利益，无论如何，他们需要由一个老旧世界的声音提出建立新的秩序，分配新的权力。（停顿）权力，不受限的权力，如果无法让痛苦迸发出笑声，让与生俱来的不幸不公得到修正，也无法让海底升作陆地，让山脉崩颓而后淤泥填埋裂谷，洪涛淹灭沙漠，那么权力只会是难以承载的负荷，又一副虚构价值锻造出的枷锁。于是，还剩一件事可以做…（带着笑意）平等。平等就是抹消我们寄生其上的价值。没有元老院，贵族失去上流通道便会被削弱，王权没了掣肘，举国生民系于个人，不论昏庸或贤明。但它必将残暴，因为它要代行命运，直到一个真正无荣誉无道德、投身于这种至高激情的君主出现，捣毁历史的螺旋或被它绞碎。这仅仅是且止于第一步，一个轻微的前奏。不过我想他们已经不再盲目追捧太阳了。（停顿）有人打算报复。不过…（话音逐渐低微，而后是难以分辨的喃喃自语）

阿列克赛：那大概有不少吧。

邦纳：而你并非其中一员，尽管“不死者”们①为此蒙尘，他们的名字最终滑向死荫的谷地。

阿列克赛：誓言要求我摈弃终将凋朽的姓氏，我服务于记述，不为扬尘所迷。（停顿）若我能有一瞬间设想…毁灭你，我的动机将是最纯粹的。

邦纳：（柔和地）你想过？

阿列克赛：人为了活下去，宁愿承受幻想，承担价值，主动或被动，你却必须超越。我可以见你为了自己的娱乐去戳破其他人的舒坦，可以接受你毫不自知、心无旁骛地贬损其他人的价值，然而这种系统的哲学…这种被正名的理想是要否定意义，动摇生存本身，它的实现就是存在的灭亡。我想过。但你，我的朋友，你总是看不见他人，不知道他们是不同的，总是太爱惜被你囊括在你自己之中的一切。它在你手中不是一把剑，而是一面盾。你精密地执行本应由激情主宰的沉沦，所做的不是直奔表面上的目标，而只是为你“去做”这件事实命名。

邦纳：直到发现前所未见的意义，一个变数。然后牢牢依附着，为了满怀欣喜地被吞下，咀嚼，再也不能回到原状。（迷惘而热切地）一个变数，一个不可控的前景，希望，灾祸。所以你瞧，卢岑，不要将任何观念奉为圭臬，走到极端的思想可以铸成囚笼，被你否定的却往往能让你从困境中解脱。

阿列克赛：所以你从失败里找到了……平静。（停顿）你来到你的终点了吗？

邦纳：不是终点，就是休息，有何区别呢？

阿列克赛：谈得够多了。我们刚才是否坦诚了起码一次？

邦纳：我想是这样。

阿列克赛：真怪啊，亲爱的朋友，我改变了方才的想法。我既想在这里杀死你，又以为你已经死去。

邦纳：（微笑）你是对的。

（沉默）

邦纳：这么说你要走了？

阿列克赛：我是要走开了，因为我理解了你，不是仅仅理解我自己。曾经你的孤独在我们共同居住过的园地滋长，你的恐惧在你周围竖起隔墙，封堵了进与出的路径。你实施着无目的无意义的激情，却是出于冷漠，为的是给孤独和恐惧赋予意义。（疲惫地）现在你找到了契机。

邦纳：希求你为我感到喜悦似乎不合常理。

阿列克赛：（不再忍耐，几近敌视的语气）你是要死的。

邦纳：我要死。（慢慢踱步）曾经，我们是和谐的，我们用以触及彼此的语言是均质的，我们将满足和默契灌注到意义空缺的时间里，形成了一个结合。然后时间之河漫过堤岸，冲垮了这个屏障，你摸索着残片，依循它们的形状，走向贫瘠的意义和幸福。（停顿）我找到了，而你始终等着我找到我的死亡。但你的默许在我心中另又滋生了一份羞愧的情意，这是对你摇摆不定的宽容的对映，因而幽隐，也庸常，成了我唯一纯净的感情。（停在阿列克赛身后）友人，你已得到一颗囿于自身的心灵里仍向上、向外伸展着的爱，且这爱仍有新的生命，仍会攀援着你的臂膀来调适它自己，就像一株细韧的青藤，它是我的萌蘖，是你的延伸；你让漂浮着的思想降落到地上，园地中长出了果实，只要你活着，它们就会渴望你的养分，你灵魂的栖居，因为你还在前进。那么，为何要担忧我死去？

（阿列克赛整个身子晃了晃，仿佛失神）

邦纳：啊，理智和情感。不，纯然是情感，从两面相互冲击。你有点太好了，不是吗？你的额头被情感的矛盾凿出坚毅的轮廓，洁白的额角闪烁着智慧和品德，一双同情的手能抚平其上踟躇的皱褶，一个诚实的吻能消除痛苦。但那是我早已给出的，而现在我认为我比以往所有时刻都加倍地爱着你。就让此刻的我代替你记忆中淡化的形影，让我们在历史里相见，离别的日子同是欢宴的时节——（斟酌）在历史里…（突然截住，微笑）再见，卢岑。

阿列克赛：再见，朋友。等到结束的时候，不要忘记你为人所爱。

（阿列克赛下，没有退出，背对观众站在较远的地方。邦纳恢复先前沉静的表情）

邦纳：（若有所思）别了，卢岑，你我都去完成应当的事吧。我完成了，你却尚早呢。

（他转向阿列克赛的方向，抬了抬手想要做出某个动作，又放了下来，垂首默立，在沉思的姿态中，笑容在他脸上再次笼罩柔和的晕影。雾气。）

①；阿列克赛的姓氏Arius意为“不死的”


End file.
